Prezent Dansowatego
Dans w krainie bikini Chłodny, bezśnieżny poranek typowy dla grudniowych dni. Dans leżał jeszcze w łóżku gdy nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, który głośnym i wnerwiającym "PIP" rozniósł się po całym domu. -Kto do k***y nędzy dzwoni o tej porze?! -wykrzyczał zaspany Dans, po czym błyskawicznie owinął se łeb kołdrą by nie słyszeć wnerwiającego dźwięku. Cóż plan godny geniusza zła, gdyby nie fakt że upi*rdliwy gościu przy drzwiach nie czaił ze skoro nie otwierają to go tu nie chcą. W zamian za to uznał że powinien dzwonić tak długo aż mu naj*bią. Dans znany ze swej nadludzkiej cierpliwości po tysiącu pięćset stu dziewięciu razach słuchania wnerwiającego "PIP" za tysiąc pięćset sto dziesiątym razem rozerwał kołdrę na szczępy po czym wdział piżamę kimono bojowe. thumb|150px|Wejście Smoka -No to tera gościu się do igrał! -pomyślał sobie z Hulk Mode bohater owej historii po czym w powolnym tępię z efektem miażdżenia podłogi ruszył w stronę drzwi. Shane oczywiście bardzo delikatnie otworzył drzwi z kopyta (chooy że to były jego drzwi, w końcu w imieniu wszystkich rodaków którzy po ciężkiej nocy chcą się w spokoju wyspać, ale przez kretynów którzy w nocy nie mają co robić i śpią a rankiem wstają i wnerwiają śpiących ludzi, którzy walczyli w nocy o przetrwanie gatunku, szedł naj*bać wk*rwiaj*cej mędzie przy drzwiach) -Czego?! -wykrzyczał, jednak zdziwił się, że przy drzwiach nie było żadnego nerda tylko jakieś pudełko. -Na serio? -pomyślał se głęboko w duszy, a ja na prawdę nie chciał bym być w skórze faceta, który to zrobił, niewyspany Dans to zły Dans). No nic, Dans wziął pudełko ze sobą, przyłożył drzwi do futryny po czym poszedł do kuchni. Odłożył pudełko na stół po czym delikatnie je otworzył. Zdziwił się gdyż było puste, lecz nagle zaczęło świecić błękitnym światłem i wytworzyło wir, który wciągnął Dancera. -Co do jasnej...!!! Dans powoli otworzył oczy, gdy się ocknął bardzo się zdziwił. Ujrzał błękitne niebo, po którym wędrowały białe masywne chmury. Siedział na piasku rozgrzanym od gorącego słońca w dodatku była to wyspa z palmami w centrum, otoczona zewsząd wodą. Bohater złapał się za głowę po czym po cichu powiedział sam do siebie. -Co ja wczoraj piłem?! thumb|leftNagle z wody wyłoniło się pięć postaci. Widok niezmiernie miły, pięć sexownych i słodkich dziewczyn ubranych w bikini. (<3<3<3) Blondynka z rozmiarem D, niebieskowłosa C, brunetka A i różowowłosa C/D. Była jeszcze jedna, ale ze względu ze to dziecko to męskie oczy nawet na nią nie patrzą. Wszystko było jasne Dans znalazł się na Planecie Bikini, mitycznym miejscu o którym śnią faceci na całym świecie i poza nim, a może nawet i jeszcze dalej. -Czy to ty jesteś szlachetnym wojownikiem? -spytała niebiesko włosa -Nie mam pojęcia... -odpowiedział zszokowany pięknem roztaczającym się przed jego oczyma -Czyli to nie ty jesteś tym, który ma nas uratować? -wtrąciła wkurzona blondynka -Uratować? -spytał nagle odzyskały świadomość Dans -Tak! -wtrąciła brunetka -Ale przed czym? -spytał Dans -Przed złym robotem K08WIX (czyt. kurwiks)-odpowiedziała rózowowłosa -który chce uczynić ze wszystkich mieszkanek krainy bikini swoje niewolnice -Nie wiem czy jestem jakimś szlachetnym wojownikiem czy nie, ale jeżeli chodzi o naj*banie jakiemuś zboczeńcowi w obronie pięknych pań, to nie ma sprawy, mówcie gdzie on jest! -ogłosił zdeterminowany Dans -Tam na górze -wskazała palcem niebieskowłosa -Dobra czaje, zw! -Dans wzniósł się wysoko w górę po czym błyskawicznie poleciał w stronę góry. Wleciał w nią z całej siły po czym przy lądowaniu rozwalił nieco jej czubek. Przed jego oczyma stał metalowa menda. thumb|200px|Ten zły-Ktoś ty? -spytał zdenerwowany K08WIX -Twój koniec! -wykrzyczał Dans -Nie zamawiałem! -To masz problem! -Dans błyskawicznie się wzniósł po czym z całej siły przywalił w robota z prawego sierpowego. Ten jednak zastawił się swoimi metalowymi łapami i odepchnął nieco naszego bohatera w tył. -Nie dasz mi rady! -Kolejny maniak z manią wielkości -Dans podrapał się po głowie -Coś ty powiedział?! -Słuchaj no! Tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie czy o mnie! -A więc o co?! -O grupę pięknych kobiet ubranych w same bikini!!!! thumb|left -Po tych pięknych, zagrzewających do walki rasę męską słowach, Dans przyjął pozycję fightera po czym zaczął świecić złotą energią. Jego włosy postawiły się do góry jakby nażarły się żelu po czym stały się niczym najszczersze złoto, natomiast oczy przybrały szmaragdową barwę. Kamienie, powietrze liście, wszystko to uniosło się do góry i na chwilę zatrzymało, jak gdyby czas się zatrzymał. Presja była ogromna na scenę wkroczył sam Super Saiyanin!!! -Cóż to jest? -spytał przerażony K08WIX, po tych słowach Dans ponownie pojawił się błyskawicznie przed robotem po czym spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem -Jak już mówiłem... -ponownie walnął z prawego sierpowego w zasłaniającego się rękoma K08WIXa -...twój koniec!!! -jednakże jego metalowe ciało nie wystarczyło by oprzeć się potędze mocy Super Sayanina. Odleciał kilkanaście metrów w tył ledwo uchodząc przy tym z życiem. -Jestem pod wrażeniem przeżyłeś uderzenie mojej pięści. -Odejdź! Nie zbliżaj się!!! -Spokojnie taki mam zamiar, nie chce pobrudzić sobie rak twoim parszywym olejem. -Dans wykonał charakterystyczny obrót ciała -ka... me... Ha... -Co, co, co ty wyprawiasz?! -Me... HA!!! thumb|I bum -Super Sayanin wystrzelił potężny podmuch błękitnej energii, który zmiótł K08WIXa z powierzchni Planety Bikini. Po tym ataku włosy Sayanina stały się czarne jak heban i ponownie opadły, a jego oczy skierowały się na plaże na której poznał nudystki. I tak oto Dans wybacz mi, autor nie przemyślał tego jak masz wrócić do domu, dla tego wielkie przebacz mi, ale na wieczność zostawiam cię na wyspie zamieszkanej przez same kobiety, których jedynym znanym ubraniem jest bikini. Sorka. Wesołych Świąt!!! Kategoria:One-Shot